Can This Crazy Story Last?
by JadeSachaHedgehog
Summary: What happens when Descendants is just a popular movie; soon to be movie series. Liv Rooney staring as Mal. Luke Ross staring as Carlos. A shock of Once Upon a Time secrets. Meet Bay Swan Cassidy staring as Livyanna in Descendants 2. Daughter of Princess Emilia and Baeden. Daughter of Snow White and Son of Rumplestiltskin.


Oh yeah!

Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction, Never let it stop! Let's set it off! Let's set this off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! You can make it happen With everything you got! Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off! Come on We got to set it off! That's right! Get ready, set it off! (To the left!) We got to set it off! Get ready, set it off, We got to set it off, Get ready to set it off Come on!

3, 2, 1, Uh!

Ooh yeah!

Let's set it off! Oh yeah Let's set this off! Start a chain reaction

Oh. I was having so much fun, I almost forgot. You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?

You can make it happen

With everything you got! Let's set it off!

Get ready, set it off Come on We got to set it off! (To the left!) Get ready, set it off! (To the right!) We got to set it off!

My foster parents are out. It was one of the only times where I can do what I want. I'm only lucky that I'm not out babysitting or doing odd jobs for people to get some extra cash. All the foster care people I've lived with have ranged from uncaring to neglectful to abusive. The current one being one of the worst since I was five years old. I still have nightmares about that "family." I bet your wondering why my story started with a movie ending... aren't you. Well that movie in my opinion was the start to my Happily Ever After.

A few weeks later...

I got a job. It was a dog walking in Upper West Side Manhattan near Central Park. I head into the building with penthouse apartments. Walking up to the desk as I look around in awe. "Uh...excuse me I have a dog walking appointment with the Ross'," I say to the guy at the front desk. He looks at me weird but motions me forward pushing the first button for me.

"Push that button and head on up," he says as he points to a button on the panel. "Good luck," he tells me as the elevator doors close on me sending me up to the apartment. _What did I get myself into_. I think as the elevator doors open up too a fight. I stare at them shocked as I step into the entry/living room of the penthouse. "Uhh...excuse me...hi...Uhh hello. Someone call for a dog walker," I question when they finally hear and notice me.

"Yes I did. You are talking Mrs. Kipling for a walk," the redhead women tells me. I nod my head as she tells the dark skinned boy to go get her because they have to get going if they don't want to be totally late. "Sorry about that they are always fighting."

"That's okay. That's just how they show they care right," she laughs at my statement and that's when the other boy comes back with a lizard the size of a large dog. I was shocked. Staring at them like they were crazy. "Umm...you do know I'm a dog walker right," I ask them.

"See she is a **dog walker** she isn't going to take Mrs. Kipling for a walk," the dark skinned boy states.

"Excuse me..." "We're paying you a hundred,"

I stare shocked again nodding at her "I'll do it and this is nothing I've taken two huskies and a German Shepherd for a walk before this will be a piece of cake," I smile at them grabbing the leash from who appears to be the youngest boy. The redhead smiles and hand me five twenty-dollar bills. Then we all get in the elevator heading to the outside of the building. I never knew how truly interesting my day would end up being or in the weeks and years that followed…

I watch the family on the ride down to the lobby slightly shocked at what just happened. More importantly because they all seem to truly care for each other as much as they fight. They are the kind of family that I would love to be a part of. As the elevator doors open the family rushes out heading for what I assume to be their car. I walk out at a slower pace heading for the doors nodding to the man at the front desk as I left the building heading toward Central Park a few blocks away. When reaching Central Park I head toward a hidden trail. As I reach the split I take the one on the right. Feeling content I start to sing my new favorite song.

A million thoughts in my head Should I let my heart keep listening? 'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line

Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

If only If only

Every step, every word

With every hour I am falling in

To something new, something brave

To someone I—I have never been

I can't decide

What's wrong, what's right

Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh, yeah

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh, if only

Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen

Yeah

Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me

Don't know what I'm feeling

Is this just a dream?

Ah oh…

If only I could read the signs in front of me

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be

Ah oh…

If only, yeah If only, yeah If only, yeah

If only If only If only

As I came back to the split this to coming from the other path. Heading back towards the main paths I head to the playground. Sitting on a bench near the slide I watch the childhood innocence that I never got to truly experience. Looking at the Lizard in my care I smile. For once in a rare while feeling content in my life and in who I am. Getting up I head to the parks exit back to the penthouse apartments. I walk through the door and the man waves me back through to the elevator. Walking in I was about to let Mrs. Kipling of her leash when I notice the letter addressed to Miss Dogwalker. I grab the letter and open it.

 _Please let Mrs. Kipling back into her and Ravi's room. The doors on the second floor are marked. Thank you for taking Mrs. Kipling on a walk I know it was unexpected. Thanks Jessie._

Smiling I head upstairs looking at the names on the door finding the correct one I open it and take off her leash. Leaving the room I close the door. Heading back downstairs I accidentally run into a cute freckled faced boy around my age. He grabs my arm before I can fall down the stairs. We stare into each others eyes for a long while.

Until finally he asks "who are you," he seems slightly breathless and extremely curious about me.

"I'm Bay and you are," I respond to his questioning.

"Luke but why are you here?"

"I took Mrs. Kipling for a walk in Central Park because I was asked to by Jessie."

"Oh. What are you going to do now?"

"Go home I guess. Why?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe hang out with me," he says blushing slightly. I smile at him blushing slightly as I nod at him. He smiles moving his grip from my upper arm to my hand and asks me "what do you want to do."

"I don't know. I don't go out that often what's fun around here," he looks at me for a moment then smiles.

"How about going to the Y near here they are having a gaming competition if you want to go."

"Sounds like fun what kind of games are going to be there?"

"Mario party, Mario kart, Just Dance, a few others," I grin at him excited but then I realized something _I didn't have a membership. How would I be able to go._ I frown. He looks at me for a moment than asks "what's wrong?"

"I don't have a membership and I..."

"Our family does and we are able to have four guests with us at a time. As their are four if us."

"Alright let's go."


End file.
